Conventionally, bicycles are secured using locks by bicycle riders for preventing theft of bicycles. Although, conventional locks provide security to the bicycle, such locks still remain susceptible to tampering and other intrusions. These conventional locks are fairly conspicuous and are easily accessible by any unauthorized person. Moreover, losing keys or forgetting codes (combination of numbers) to unlock the conventional locks require replacement of the conventional locks, which leads to unnecessary expenses.
Recently, electronic security devices are increasingly used for securing the bicycles. Still, these security devices are conspicuous and susceptible to tamper. Further, performance of the conventional locks or the electronic security devices is also affected by dust or water seepage. Moreover, such placement of conventional locks or the electronic security devices tend to spoil the aesthetics of the bicycle.
In view of the above, there is a requirement for an electronic security device for the bicycle that provides utmost security to the bicycle and is not easily accessible by an unauthorized person without affecting the aesthetics of the bicycle.